Darkness Rising
by XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX
Summary: A new student arrives at Duel Academia, but he's not so new to some. Soon after his arrival, strange things start to occur around the island. Judai/Asuka. Previously known as Fiance.
1. Chapter 1

"Asuka!"

A beautiful blonde with honey colored irises and wearing the traditional Obelisk Blue girl's uniform turned her head at the call of her name. She was met with the sight of two girls also wearing the same uniform running towards her. The first one had ebony locks and hazel eyes while the second was a red head with pale gray eyes.

"Momoe, Junko, what is it?" Asuka asked as she turned her body towards them. When the two girls reached her they stopped and had these excited smiles on. Asuka raised her brow at their expressions. They looked like they were about to burst with the amount of excitement in them.

"What's going on?" she asked again, curious as to what could make them this giddy…unless it was a hot guy…yeah that's probably it. She was starting to regret even asking, too late now.

"Did you hear about the transfer student we're getting?" Junko asked. Transfer student? Asuka couldn't recall ever hearing about it. She opened her mouth to ask who it was, but…

"I heard it was a guy transferring from the American branch of Duel Academia. Do you guys think he'll be hot?" Asuka sweat dropped as she listened to her friends squeal about this transfer student.

"_Transfer student, huh?"_ her eyes were clouding over in thought.

"Asuka!" She snapped out her thoughts and looked at Momoe.

"What?" the girl gave a coy smile in reply.

"Maybe you can finally get a boyfriend." Asuka sighed. Her friends have been trying to set her up with a guy for who knows how long, but she would always refuse. It's not like she was hideous or anything, quite the opposite actually. She has many guys coming up to her wanting to court her, but she just wasn't interested, much to her friends' dismay.

"I thought we already went over this," an exasperated sigh escaped her lips. She was starting to feel a migraine. Junko and Momoe frowned at this.

"Why not?" Momoe whined.

"Because I'm not interested" she replied, _"and because of him,"_ she added in her mind.

"Come on, Asuka, maybe you'll like him," Junko urged.

"I already told you, I'm not int-" before she could finish, Momoe interrupted.

"At least come with us to the pier. His ship is arriving any minute now, just come with us to see him and if you're still not interested, then we'll leave you alone." Asuka sighed again, they could be so persistent and annoying at times…okay most of the time.

"Fine, but-" she was interrupted once again, but this time because of the pair of arms tugging her in the direction of the pier.

* * *

When the three Obelisks reached the pier, Asuka was surprised at the sight of a large crowd surrounding one of the docks, most likely the one where the ship would dock. The crowd consisted of Osiris Red, Ra Yellow, _and _Obelisk Blue students.

_"Must be one special transfer student,"_ she thought as her two friends continued to tug her along. She was now being dragged into the crowd and was most likely heading to the front. What was even more surprising were the people standing at the front. There stood Tenjoin Fubuki, Asuka's elder brother, Marufuji Ryo, known as the Kaiser of Duel Academia, Manjoume Jun, or Thunder, as he liked to be called, and Misawa Daichi. They were the strongest duelists on campus.

_"This new student is probably an amazing duelist."_ Asuka finally freed herself from the vice grips of the two Obelisks and went towards her brother. Fubuki noticed her in the corner of his eye and grinned widely.

"Asuka, you here to check out the transfer too?" She nodded and his grin widened.

"Well, rumor has it that he is an exceptional duelist so Ryo and I decided to greet him," Ryo, on the other hand, didn't seem so enthusiastic.

_"More like you wanted to greet him and decided to take me along for the ride,"_ Ryo muttered in his head.

"This kid probably isn't that great, at least not as great as me," came the arrogant voice of Manjoume. Asuka swore this guy's ego was the size of the whole island, maybe bigger.

"We'll just have to wait patiently and see, it won't be long now." Misawa said while looking out towards the sea. Everyone else followed his line of vision and in the distance you could see a Duel Academia ship sailing closer.

_"This might be interesting,"_ Asuka watched the ship come closer and couldn't help but wonder who this student was.

* * *

**It's been awhile, but I'm still alive.**

**I read over this and decided to rewrite it slightly, but I have other stories so this one will be updated really slowly.**

**I hope the people that liked this story didn't give up on it.**

**XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX**


	2. Chapter 2

The students huddled closer to the dock as the ship finally pulled in. Everyone stared at the entrance of the boat, waiting impatiently for someone to appear. It was almost comical with the way all eyes were not blinking, while shining with curiosity and their bodies craned forward. Finally, they could see a figure coming out of the shadows. When the light revealed him many were shocked.

"You've got to be kidding me," said an Obelisk male.

"This is the _amazing_ transfer student?" Another said.

"It's got to be a mistake."

"Looks like we came here for nothing, there's nothing special about him, he's an Osiris Red," Manjoume sneered. Indeed, the boy was an Osiris Red. He had a slim figure and a tall stature. His Osiris jacket was open, fanning out in the back, with a black shirt under it. A red duel disk was strapped onto his left forearm and over his right shoulder was a black and red bag. Dark jeans fitted his legs and a black deck holster was wrapped around his waist. His hair was spiked in the back and had two shades of brown, the top layer lighter than the layer cascading around his face. A pair of warm chocolate eyes completed his features. The boy was handsome and that's what caused the chatter amongst the female population of the island. Hearts were swimming in their eyes.

"Oh my god, he's so hot!" Momoe squealed with her hands clasped together.

"Yeah, who cares if he's an Osiris!" Junko exclaimed.

"What do you think, Asuka?" Both girls asked simultaneously, awaiting her answer, but it never came. They blinked in confusion and then looked over to said girl. Asuka, along with Fubuki, looked to be in a state of shock and disbelief. The others began to notice and looked at them strangely.

"Fubuki, Asuka, what's wrong?" Ryo questioned, but he didn't get an answer either.

_'I-it can't be him,'_ Asuka's voice whispered in her mind. She continued to openly gape at the transfer student, whose eyes were swimming across the crowd. His eyes met hers and he smiled while walking towards her. Her eyes widened.

_'That smile…it is him!'_ Her lips were starting to twitch upwards as he got closer. The other students watched closely, many in jealousy. The males were fuming at the thought of this Osiris talking to the Queen of Obelisk Blue. On the other hand, the females were boiling over the fact that it was always Asuka, as much as they respected her, it was just not fair.

The Osiris stopped about three feet away from Asuka. The next events that unfolded shocked everyone.

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Asuka?" He said with a wide smile. Asuka returned his smile, her eyes were practically glowing with happiness.

"Judai, it's so good to see you again," and with that she closed the space between them. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she buried her smiling face into his shoulder. Judai in turn wrapped his arms around her and placed his head atop hers.

"I missed you," Asuka whispered softly and his smile softened.

"Me too, Asuka," he replied just as softly as his grip tightened. They continued to hold each other, ignoring the people around them, but the moment was broken when someone glomped Judai from behind. The two detangled themselves from each other and looked at what, or who, was behind Judai. They were face to face with Fubuki who also had this giddy grin on his face. Looks like he finally recovered from the shock.

"Judai, it's been so long," Judai smiled again.

"It's good to see you too, Fubuki."

"W-What the hell is going on?!" The three turned to face the rest of the crowd in front of them, finally remembering they were there. Each and every one of them were shocked in some way, even Ryo. It was Momoe who voiced out the crowds thoughts.

"Oh, sorry guys, this is Yuki Judai," Fubuki introduced.

"You guys know him?" Ryo asked, confused with what just occurred before him.

"Aa, since we were kids. Judai here is an amazing duelist, I was never able to beat him," though he said it like it was nothing, the crowd was even more shocked. This Osiris Red _beat_ one of the best Obelisk Blues. Now that was mind blowing, but it made them wonder why Judai was an Osiris Red if he was as good as an Obelisk.

"So you guys are just childhood friends?" A girl asked from the front, hope filling her eyes.

"Well…" Fubuki started.

"Asuka and I are pretty serious," Judai interrupted as he placed an arm around Asuka's waist, who in turn had a blush blooming on her cheeks. Despite the embarrassment, she leaned into him. A soft and warm smile was present on both their faces.

"What?!" The response from everyone could be heard everywhere on the island, but it didn't affect the three.

"Like since they first met," Fubuki elaborated slyly, which caused Asuka's red face to turn a shade darker.

"…What?!" And all hell broke loose.

* * *

It was a mess. No, it was utter chaos on Academia Island. At the port, there was a mass of students babbling and sputtering from left to right. Some just stayed quiet with shock. To the three at the front, it was just ridiculous from their point of view. All they saw were a bunch of people screaming and yelling in their direction. With everyone speaking at once, everything said was incoherent. That fact alone, made the three back up as they continued to watch the scene unfold.

After a few more minutes of chaotic chatter, someone was getting very annoyed.

"Everyone shut up!" There was complete silence as all heads turned to Manjoume, who was facing the two siblings and Judai.

"Alright, I want answers and-"

"What is going on here? The ruckus can be heard all the way from the school!" A man with long blonde hair in a ponytail and an Obelisk Blue coat screeched.

"What are you all doing over here? Get to class this instance, you're all late!" Everyone scrammed except for the whole gang and Judai.

"We'll talk about this later after classes," Junko said seriously and off they went to class. Judai and the two Tenjoin siblings parted ways with the rest of the gang to head to Principal Samejima's office.

"Judai, since your back in Japan does that mean everything is fine now?" Asuka asked with worry and hope in her voice. Judai in return smiled and grabbed her hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

"Everything is under control so don't worry about it," he said as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Alright, but don't hesitate to tell us anything if something happens,"

"It's great to have the family back together again!" Fubuki exclaimed and draped his arms around both their shoulders. They were already in front of Samejima's doors, which slid open. Samejima's head snapped up to the door and a smile formed on his face.

"Ah, you must be our transfer student and I see you've already made friends," he greeted while eyeing the way they were still bundled together. Judai stepped up and introduced himself.

"I've heard remarkable things about your dueling skills despite the fact that you're an Osiris. I'm looking forward to witnessing it myself." Judai grinned.

"Hopefully that'll come soon. I'm itching to find out what kinds of duelists this island has."

"Well, welcome to Duel Academia Judai-kun. Now, you should all head to class, I'm sure you're late enough as it is," the trio nodded and left for class.

* * *

"Now would anyone like to explain why nearly every one of you was late to my class?" The man from before, Chronos, asked, but underneath that tone anyone could tell it wasn't optional. Silence greeted him anyway. He was about to speak again, but was interrupted by the sound of the door sliding open. In walked Tenjoin Asuka and a boy he did not recognize.

"You're late and who might this dropout be?" There was scorn evident in his tone as he said the latter.

"I'm Yuki Judai, the transfer," Judai introduced.

"So you're the rumored amazing transfer. Must have really been a rumor if you're in Osiris Red. Now both of you take a seat, class is in session," they both proceeded to their seats, but since Judai is an Osiris he had to sit with the rest of the Osiris up front. There was an empty seat next to a short teen with miniature glasses and light blue shaded hair. To his surprise, the male next to him closely resembled a koala bear. Judai plopped down into the empty seat.

"Hey, I'm Yuki Judai," the small boy was startled and looked up.

"Oh hi, Marufuji Sho, It's nice to meet you," Sho said with a shy smile.

"Hi, I'm Maeda Hayato," the koala like male greeted.

"It's nice to meet you guys too," Judai grinned.

"No talking while I'm talking slackers!" Came Chronos's stentorian voice. They flinched and faced forward quietly.

Class was pretty boring to say the least. Everyone practically shot out of their seats when it was over. Judai went over to the still seated Asuka.

"You ready to go?" She nodded and got up while Judai turned to his newly made friends.

"You guys can come too," the two agreed but were shocked to know that Judai was acquainted with Tenjoin Asuka. On their way out, Momoe and Junko suddenly appeared. They grabbed Asuka and Judai and then practically dragged them away. Sho and Hayato were completely surprised, but ran after them.

"Wait! What are you guys doing?" Asuka asked while still being dragged. Next thing she knew, she was being swung into a chair along with Judai. Then the gang was surrounding them. Fubuki was already there in the seat next to Asuka.

"Alright, we want answers right now so start explaining," Momoe demanded with her arms crossed.

* * *

**That's how far I got before so now the updates are going to be really slow.**

**XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX**


	3. Chapter 3

"We're waiting," Junko said impatiently when no one said anything. Not knowing this juicy piece of gossip was making her restless. One of her best friends has a secret (not so secret now) boyfriend for who knows how long and didn't tell her or Momoe about it. And he's fucking hot too. How could she not tell them! And all this time she and Momoe have wasted all their efforts in finding her a man.

"Well...," Asuka started and trailed off.

"Well!" The anticipation was killing Momoe.

"Well, what do you want to know exactly?"

"Why didn't you tell us you had a smoking hot boyfriend?!"

"Who the hell is this Osiris Red?!" Junko and Manjoume asked at the same time, then glared at each other for interrupting. Judai could only let out a quiet laugh.

"Am I 'smoking hot,' Asuka?" He couldn't help but tease, she got all cute when she's flustered. Right on cue her face flushed and her eye twitched.

"Shut up, you dork, that's not the point here!" And she elbowed him, which just made him more amused.

"Alright, alright, break it up. Just answer the question," Manjoume was getting sick of watching them. His beautiful, calm, and collected Tenjoin Asuka was getting riled up from a few lines from this unworthy Osiris.

"Asuka and I-"

"Not that question!" Manjoume was pushed to the side.

"Yes that one! Now spill!" The two girls demanded.

"I didn't tell you because you never asked." Asuka said reluctantly, this whole situation was irritating to say the least and a waste of time.

"And you didn't think to tell us when we tried to set you up with so many guys?"

"If I told you, you would have pestered me about him."

"What's so wrong with that? We'd want to make sure he was good for you."

"No offense, but you guys can be embarrassing...and boy crazy," she muttered the last part. She regretted it the moment she saw Judai's shit eating grin.

"Would you have been jealous, Asuka?"

"No!" She said vehemently.

"Ahh, you're so cute Asuka! There's no need to lie. How did you two meet?" Momoe clasped her hands together to reign in her giddiness.

"We've known each other since grade school," Fubuki answered, starting to feel left out in this unwanted interrogation.

"Our family just moved to Domino. Judai was my first friend in school," Asuka reminisced fondly. She had hated the fact that she had to leave her friends to go to a new school.

"Enough of this sappy, girl talk. If this guy is _so_ great, why is he an Osiris?" Everyone else finally looked interested in the conversation.

"Well the truth is," Judai started seriously, they leaned in,"I missed the promotion exams."

"..." They should have known it was something so stupid.

"But what about the entrance exams? If you're as skilled as they say you are, you would have had no problem getting into Obelisk Blue." So far, Ryo was not impressed with this newcomer whatsoever, but there has to be something about him.

"Something came up and I missed the written portion of the exam, not that it would've made a difference anyway." Judai said sheepishly.

"What do you mean?"

"Academics isn't Judai's strong suit. He has an unusually natural aptitude for dueling though. It was enough to get him in, but with an incomplete test they had to put him in Osiris Red," and honestly, Asuka couldn't imagine him wearing the blue or yellow blazers. Red fit Judai so well, fashionably and personality wise.

"So basically this kid just got lucky all his life and just happened to miss a few important things on the way," Manjoume deadpanned.

"Luck had little to do with it." Asuka growled, she hated it when anyone underestimated Judai based on his rank. In return Judai gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"How about a duel then?" Judai challenged.

"Fine with me. I'll mop the floor with you and prove that you're just another one of those slackers," Manjoume said, and then Asuka will see who the better duelist is.

"Then tomorrow at the Obelisk arena."

"Bring it, slacker."


End file.
